(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an electrically conductive base insert for use in a wireless floating horn switch assembly. The wireless floating horn switch is installed on a steering wheel and an air bag is installed to the wireless floating horn switch assembly. The switch allows the horn to be activated by pressing the air bag assembly. This invention also includes a steering wheel assembly comprising the wireless floating horn switch of this invention.
(2) Description of the Art
Traditional steering wheels include horn activators that are located in the center of or around the periphery of a steering wheel. The horn circuit is activated by pressing the center of the steering wheel or by pressing the horn actuator. With the advent of steering wheel mounted air-bags however, automobile horns were moved to discrete small buttons located towards the periphery of the steering wheel because the air-bag occupies all the space in the center of the steering wheel. There was a need, therefore, for a horn that could be actuated by pressing the center region of a steering column containing an air-bag.
The inventor became aware of the need for a center region actuated horn circuit complementary to an air-bag assembly when he was presented with a potential design for a wireless floating horn switch. The circuit disclosed to the inventor included a top circuit integral to a bracket cooperative with the air-bag assembly and a separate bottom circuit. When the top and bottom circuits were united, the horn sounded.